


the poor guy's head is spinning

by pastelblue



Category: Blood Drips on Newsies Square (1991), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Go and look it up the poor guy's head is spinning, poor guy's head is SPINning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelblue/pseuds/pastelblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew has had enough of Ben singing the same five words over and over and decided it's time to end it once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the poor guy's head is spinning

**Author's Note:**

> update (02/09/2016): andrew keenan-bolger has seen this fic and liked it on tumblr. (i am not dying of shame)

Ben felt a tingling sensation at the back of his neck that someone is watching him and he turned to look and found Andrew smiling at him creepily. 

He felt uneasy and took a few steps back.

“So, Andrew.. Have you heard the news circulating around the theatre?”

“What?”

“That a loose killer is going around the place murdering people?”

He feigned surprise. “Oh god, that’s terrifying! Don’t we need to hide?” 

Ben nodded. “Good call, let’s get a move on.”

“I know just a place, follow me.” He led Ben to the theatre’s backlot and into one of the many abandoned trailers that were used to be inhabited by families back in the 80′s but all gone now.

Ben shut the door behind them.

“Good thinking, Andrew.”

“Thank you.”

Andrew had his back to Ben and when he turned to face him, it was revealed he was holding a kitchen knife with fresh blood stains on the blade. 

His mind went into a flurry.

“What the fuck?! What are you fucking doing, Andrew!”

The smile was quick to wiped off of Andrew’s face and replaced with a scowl.

“I’ve had enough of your endless vocal warm-ups, the same five words echoing forever and ever. Poor. Guy’s. Head. Is. SPINNING!” He spat at his face.

“I’ll make your head spin, you motherfucker.” 

He regained his grip on the knife and the rest is history as a day later, a crew member accidentally stumbled inside after having been reporting both Andrew and Ben’s absence and found the most horrifying sight to have ever laid their eyes upon on;

Andrew twirling Ben’s bloody detached head like one would with a basketball and singing those five damned words softly while chuckling to himself. 

It was a total bloodbath.

Andrew was then admitted into Supermax prison and under the care of a highly professional therapist.

As for the play, after the horrific incident, it was immediately shut down and cancelled alongside the theatre and no one dared to set foot into that place ever again.

Till this day, folks still talk about this highly irregular event and referred to it as Blood Drips Heavily on Newsies Square.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this half an hour before my history test was about to commence and i was thinking about Blood Drips and so this happened. i really hope you had enjoyed the short story i've written and i do sincerely apologize for my terrible grammar, i'm still working on improving it. 
> 
> anyways give a kudos if you liked it, if you don't, thank you anyways.


End file.
